


Business transaction

by bloodandcream



Series: The more the merrier [56]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostitute Castiel, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:25:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6600292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Youth is still on Castiel’s side, soft around his waist and supple, he has a face still quick to blush and a cock easy to rise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Business transaction

Castiel can’t seem to catch his breath, it swells in his throat and trips over his lips, great shuddering heaves he tries, tries, but every blow to his ass leaves him gasping. Skin beat so hard it’s aching deep in his bones, spreading up his back and down his thighs with heat. The cheap eye liner he picked just for this is probably running down his cheeks with wide tear tracks as he begs.

“Are you sorry yet boy?”

He tries to say it once - “Ye” - and tries to say it twice - “Ye”- before he finally finishes - “Yes!”

It’s a lie.

That broad hand comes down one more time jostling him forward and there’s another hand in his hair holding tight keeping his face tilted up. It’s the one behind him that talks.

“And are you going to show our friend a good time?”

“Yes!”

That comes a little quicker.

Clink of a belt, jeans pushed down. There’s a cock in front of his face, hard and so red, and Castiel knows how to do this. Castiel loves to do this. He’s already salivating, cheeks flushed, his cock bouncing up against his stomach as the slaps come down still - but gentler - over his ass and thighs. Fluttering his eye lashes and looking up, another roll of tears squeezing out of the corners, Castiel wants to swallow this man down whole.

A friend.

That’s what John had said, he’s a friend.

Castiel wonders if it’s a friend that John owes a debt or if it’s an ‘investor’ sort of friend. Either way. Castiel opens his mouth and smiles sweetly and slides his tongue along the underside as Cain ruts his cock along Castiel’s lips.

Castiel hopes this is a new ‘investor’. That would mean that he could spend more time with Cain. Being of service to him.

John’s rough hands knead into sore flesh. Stroke over his backside and up the curve of his spine, down again to pull him wide and tilt his hips up.

“I get so many boys, just like this,” John drones, “Eager for a quick dollar, desperate for a fuck.”

Castiel moans as the girth of Cain’s cock spreads his mouth open wide, slides down easy and pushes against his throat. Yeah. He is eager, and desperate. Once he found he could make on a dollar on something he was chasing anyway, Castiel was eager to get off the streets and out of the alleys and into a house with a roof and security and steady income. He’s not ashamed of what he is. Of what he does. John might be strict, but he takes care of his boys.

Youth is still on Castiel’s side, soft around his waist and supple, he has a face still quick to blush and a cock easy to rise.

Another loud slap echoes in the gauzy bedroom, draped with reds and adorned simply so the centerpiece is the merchandise. Castiel. Stretches of smooth tan skin and those wide blue eyes that John says’d lure a nun in.

“Why don’t you come back here.”

Castiel leans forward as Cain pulls back, sucking hard at his cock because he doesn’t want it to leave, warm and heavy on his tongue. There’s something cruel in Cain’s eyes, and Castiel would love nothing more than to find it out in private. Only the two of them. 

Cain pats his cheek, wet with spit and tears. “Pretty boy, are you happy to be used?”

“Please,” His voice is rougher than he likes but that happens when you get a cock down your throat, “Please, anything you like, please hurt me.”

It’s strange. He’s put a lot of thought in to it. The only reason Castiel can suss for his reaction to particular stimulations of pain is simply that they make his cock jump, make the heat pooled in his gut something dense and churning, make him crave.

Fingers trail over his back, swirl across his skin, and John takes place at Castiel’s head to pet through his hair. Sweet little whore. Painted doll. Just two holes to fuck. There’s a menu of services Castiel provides and prices all laid out neat. Pain is certainly on that list.

His breath hitches again, squeezed right from his chest when the blunt head of a slicked cock shoves into him without preamble. Rough hands grip at his hips. Castiel falls forward against John when hands right him, ass up, steady, and Cain is merciless. He knew Cain would be good to him. The older customers tend to be less selfish, more knowledgeable, better at reading what Castiel wants when all he says he wants is their pleasure.

A thick arm curls around his waist and Cain lifts him up, pulls him back. John leans against the headboard as Castiel arches himself along Cain’s body. Head lolled against a warm shoulder. Hips rolling down. A hand squeezes around his throat and Castiel relaxes in to the hold. Cain nips at his ear and mumbles, fucks up into him hard enough to bounce Castiel. There’s not much leverage to be had between the hold on his throat that’s starting to fuzz his vision and the thick cock stretching him open. It seems that’s what Cain wants.

Moments later - seconds? minutes? - finds Castiel stretched on the plush bed with ejaculate seeping between his thighs and sticky on his belly. Cain and John stand in the middle of the room, discussing what he can presume are important business matters. The only thing Castiel cares for is to feel wavy hair under his fingers again, feel that mouth move gently against his own, feel the brutality in being claimed bodily by that man.

John smiles at him. When the other man has left, John smooths down his sweaty hair and pets over bruised tender skin.

“You’re such a good boy.”

Castiel preens and leans into the contact.

That’s all he wants to hear.


End file.
